i, love you?
by jayreii
Summary: mac teaches charlie how to read. but mac has a different plan


Mac had agreed to help out Charlie with his spelling, writing and reading. They were about half an hour into their session together and they were just approaching the reading part.

"So," Mac spoke and looked at Charlie, who has his head in his hands. "You did well with that, dude."

"Ugh, that was so frustrating, man." He explained, screeching into his hands. "I had to do everything again so many times, like who fucking cares if it's not right? You know what I mean!"

Mac put a hand on the back of his best friend. "You did it though. I'm proud of you, man."

Charlie looked up at Mac, with lit-up eyes. "You are?"

"Yeah." Mac smiled, and got out another piece of paper. "I'm gonna try something else with you now. Is that cool?"

"Sure. I guess I gotta learn at some point. You're just the only one that will help me"

"Okay." Mac grapped the pen and wrote down the words 'I love you' on the piece of paper. "What does that say?"

Charlie lent forward, and squinted at the paper. "I need my glasses this dude, I've had a long day."

"Sure." Mac announced while Charlie went to find his glasses in his room. He retrieved them and put them on while he made his way back to the seat. Mac looked at him and smirked.

"Shut up! Don't laugh, dick."

"I'm not laughing, I just. You look different like that." Mac tried to explain without announcing that he found the other to be extremely cute like that.

"Whatever, dude. Just shut up. And help me read this shit." Charlie looked at the paper.

"Oh right, yeah." Mac spoke almost forgetting about his plan. "Can you read that?"

Charlie stuck his hand out and pointed at the 'I' on the paper. But, his condition made him see the 'love' word disorientated instead. "Loov-aye? And... I. And... Yuu-ee? What the shit does that mean, dude?"

Mac put his finger next to Charlie's, where the 'I' is, brushing their hands and fingers together. "That's the 'I', Charlie."

"Oh, shit." Charlie moved his hand away, partly because of the embarrassing mistake, partly because of the electric yolt that he felt inside when he touched Mac.

"Can you read the second word now?" Mac pointed to the word in the middle. "The one that starts with L?"

"I said that one, loo-aye-ve? Wait, didn't I say something different before?"

Mac smiled towards the other boy, but was not seen doing so. "Try to think of actual words that exist, man. It's okay. Take your time. Lu..?"

"Lu...luck? Is it luck?"

"No, close though. You're almost there, dude. Lu...with a V and an E?"

"Love?" Charlie's eyes were bright.

Mac smiled wide. "Yeah, that's right. That's amazing, Charlie."

"Awesome. Now, what the fuck is that last word?" He looked at it, squinting even though he didn't need to with his glasses on. "What are those letters?"

"Y-O-U." Mac probably wasn't supposed to be telling Charlie that, as it defeats the purpose, but he couldn't say no to those freckles under those glasses.

"Yuu-ee? I don't know that word. Is it American? Dude, I only know American."

Mac gave a small laugh at that. "Dude, it is American. It doesn't end with 'ee', it just looks like that."

"Ah, dude. I really don't know. Can't you just tell me?"

"Do you know how to spell you?"

"Uh, dude. Obviously. It's just 'U', like the letter U?"

"Charlie, dude, no. It begins with a 'Y'."

"A 'Y'? What the fuck? Nah. That doesn't make sense." Charlie's mind was blown.

"Yeah, dude. Now try reading the last word again?"

"Uh..." He looked at the paper. "Does it say you?"

"Yeah, good, dude." Mac praised, resisting the urge to call him a good boy. He's done it before, but it didn't really feel like the time to make jokes, not that it was a joke. "Now read it all together." Mac's heart was beating really fast, anxious about the next stage of his plan. Anything could happen now. It could go anyway.

"I..." He read. "Love...you?" Charlie looked up at Mac and was going to ask him 'what is that supposed to mean?' But Mac smashed their lips together before he could speak. Mac pushed his chair towards the others, to bring them closer.

Charlie's glasses awkwardly moved upwards on his face during the kiss, which caused a slight unconvince but Charlie, nor Mac seemed to care initially. After the initial shock, Charlie just let the kiss happen and enthusiastically pushed his lips closer to Mac's. After a few more seconds, they both could not handle the uncomfortable presence of the glasses and the harsh, wired pressure they both put on their lips, so they released from each other.

"I love you, too." Mac announced.

Charlie smiled. "Well, shit." And took off his glasses. His heart was bumping like crazy but he still could say, "Yeah, I love you, dude."

"So the kissing is cool?"

"Very cool. Can we do it some more? But like, better? Cos that shit was kinda awkward."

"'Course, dude."

It looked like his plan worked after all.


End file.
